youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BeastBoyShub
Shubham Saini, better known online as BeastBoyShub, is an Indian gaming YouTube Creator and vlogger. Life & Career Life Shubham Saini aka Beast-Boy was born on April 1997 in a small village near Delhi, which, at present, comes under Delhi. He completed his schooling and college there. His father was a small business at Delhi and his mother was a housewife. He was raised along with his bother and sister. When he had only 300 subscribers on YouTube, he realized he was not capable of Science stream at college and thus, switched to Bachelor Of Technology. He had also done innumerable 6-month crash courses before his YouTube Career. He parents and relatives lost faith in him, but he kept his trust with himself. But when he had enough subscribers on YouTube to help him with small payments, he quit his college and went to his father's office having YouTube as a part-time job. But later on, he chose YouTube as a full-time job. Career He got his first feature-phone while at 12th standard. He was too happy about it. He got his first TP-Link Wi-Fi connection the very next year. It was at this time that he became aware of what actually the Internet is, and went on learning new skills and tools. Finally, he found YouTube as a platform for his talent. So, he started uploaded Roast videos on it. But unfortunately, he had to delete some of the first videos due to the immense amount of hate it brought to him. He uploaded another high-quality Roast Video, but this time, it was removed due to a YouTube Copyright Strike because he used anime in it. Thus, this channel began with a Copyright Strike. He uploaded gaming videos next. His first video that was publicly available for the longest time was a 'Friendship Day Special' video. But he removed that video for unknown reasons. Thus, the first video to be publicly available till now is 'It's Just The Beginning :} '. He did QNAs, vlogs, gaming, story-telling and much more on his channel. At that time, he had a notion 'The more slangs you give, the more views you get'. Due to this, he put extreme vulgarity in his videos. But later, when he realized that, he made those videos private. His first gaming video which is still publicly available is 'CS:GO India Funny Moments #1 '. He revealed his face for the first time on 17 November, 2016. But due to the camera quality being VGA, viewers complained. He bought a new webcam mentioned below. He finally reached 1000 subscribers after 1 and a half years of starting the channel. But he was suffering from a lips infection at that time. But he still posted a video stating how happy he was. After a lot of tolerance and hard-work, he reached 1,00,000 subscribers in June, 2017. But he received his Play Button a bit too late. After that, when his budget increased, he continued playing paid as well as free games. People enjoyed especially his Granny, Limbo and Getting Over It With Bennett Foddy videos. He also made a Diss-Track on "those who made diss-tracks". He hit 1 million subscribers in the beginning of 2019. He uploaded an unboxing video for the Golden Play Button too, but he deleted it for unknown reasons. He is an established and successful YouTuber now. He attended an interview by 1Up Gaming on October, 2019 where he revealed much information about him. He also attended the 1st YouTube Gaming Creators Summit at Los Angeles in November, 2019. He has made many hashtag campaigns such as '#The_Truth', '#BBS' and '#ForShub'. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers